User talk:NoTune Steve
SEiRi's "talk page" Never used this website before ! (so please give me some time) I'm SEiRi/''NoTune Steve'' from the OLRproject ; only after reconstructing my Soundcloud did I notice people were adding pages over there with my songs. Here we are today. :-) Thank you to everyone making theses pages, it's a lot of work and it's unbelievable to know you are out there doing this on your free time. I'm writing a lot, and soon both drawings and music came along the way. Everything after is a result of a lifetime of these activities, like a lot of other people. You might be navigating or have heard about this page and wanted to check out some things about who I am as an artist, a creator or a person. As an artist, the thing interesting me the most is to have a decent time, having fun and discovering new things, feelings and universes ! On the persona-side, I'm an adult man making efforts to be social but it might come off as odd or dishonest. I don't mind meeting new people or making friends; I'm a chill person and like to create. More important, other people's genuine universes and creations are very important to me and I support them just as genuinely. But I don't like when I'm only liked for this, I'm not a very good social trampoline either, hehe ! My intend is not to be great or to be better. ''So long I'm sharing my stories and having fun. So, I'm not the competitive guy. ''As the creator of Our Last Remains (#OLRproject) it's a lot of mixed feelings ! It's not something to bring out to a birthday's party, hehe. OLR is a contemporary project, it tells 3 main stories; both happening in 3 different timelines (accordingly). They are all connected and the main characters have their own goals depending on the plot. The characters are Titled after unique occurence; such as if they are famous, cursed or unique. Except for a few, rarer are theirs relatives calling them this way; it's merely keywords for the storytelling ! :-) The Weapon, The Doctor, The Immortal (for examples) or also... The Monster Girl/The Devourer and The H's Head OLRproject main timelines: Long Ago *''' ''For You'' *''' 'Our Last Remains ' (Middle Age - Renaissance - Modern Days) ''Particularity '': The world of OLR is reigned over by a societal matriarchy, there's dystopic things and hard themes. There's also some secrets, to read in-between the lines, find in the drawings and in some lyrics. So now you can find the rest (or your own intrepretation of this) over Soundcloud and Instagram so far. I'm also working on other projects and freelance work, so please, give me some time. :-) So far, you've got the picture. Now I've made this Wiki userpage to thank the people making pages of my songs's lyrics. I got lost after doing this and here we are to the final line of this first attemps of a "talkpage/usertalk". OVER ! Thank you & See you soon ! ♪